


Clarity

by Lauriekits



Series: GX Drabbles [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, GX - Freeform, Gen, YGO GX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would the answers ever be clear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble RQ from tumblr. Hope you like it, comments are appreciated!  
> (I think I typed out too much on this, ah... ;___; )

He was making his point, was he not?

His desire to become a great duelist… No, an incredible duelist, with intellect beyond compare? It was something constantly commented on by his parents and teachers, who were the only ones who took note on the genius’ mind.  It was something the boy focused on. High praises on his schoolwork and excellent attendance in class was one of the things that made him very proud.

But something was always unexplained. There was always an unclear answer.

Young Bastion Misawa was always alone. In the presence of his academic peers, the young male was often solitary. Despite his gift of knowledge, he had the curse of isolation. Unless necessary, nobody would speak to Bastion. The boy was often used otherwise, for homework answers or to be a bully’s victim. The unfortunate soul didn’t exist in the classroom. He was nothing but an invisible intellectual, with little hopes of making it past primary school due to his treatment. And young Bastion never understood why his life was like this. There was never an absolute answer.

Bastion could only ever find company and peace in his own world of science.  He believed that all science had an aspect in everyday life, which what made him fascinated on the subject in the beginning. The young Misawa used his special interest to escape the life of loneliness and despair, giving the boy a sense of happiness. And without science, he wouldn’t have been led to another special interest: Duel Monsters.

After leaving a science centre for a school trip, Bastion and his class had come upon two adults, battling each other in a game of Duel Monsters. Some of the kids were fascinated, others were bored. The teacher forced the class away from the adults to follow their schedule, but did not notice the interested Misawa watching the duelists nearby. He had not noticed, but he was left behind. It didn’t matter though, as Bastion was too focused on the duel to even care.

_“Now, I bring back Orgoth the Relentless from the Graveyard!”_

_“No way!”_

Bastion had watched the males call out their Monster’s attacks, placing Traps and Spells and lose Life Points. It was difficult to distance himself away, especially due to the holograms taking form of their cards and making their attacks.

The duel had been finished, with the winning duelist granting himself victorious. After shaking hands with his opponent, he had taken notice of the small boy, who was watching closely.

 _“That was a great show, wasn’t it?”_ he had asked Bastion, who was staring in awe.

 _“Y-yes! I’ve never seen a duel so close before!”_ Bastion had remarked. _“I mean, I’ve seen some at school, but those Duel Disks give it a fresh breath of new life…!”_

 _“Smart words for a young kid,”_ the tall male had laughed. _“If you’re interested in duelling, I heard Kaiba is organising some sort of duel school for teens.”_

_“R-Really?”_

_“Hm. Knowing him, there’d be some tests to go past, but if you start now, there’s a chance for newbies like you. Here.”_

The tall male had gotten a card out of his pocket, and had given it to Bastion.

_“Got this in a pack, but I have no interest in it. It’s got a nice effect though, if you can get all the right cards.”_

Bastion stared at the card given to him and widened his eyes. Millions of questions had ran through his mind, but the answer wasn’t clear enough. The sudden feeling he had gotten was unexplainable, but he had felt something…special.

The male had smiled and gave the small boy a fondle of the hair before saying his goodbyes. With the young adult walking off into the distance, Bastion’s eyes had sparkled at the card given to him, which would help him find more clear answer in his life.

A card perfect for a deck themed for science: Hydrogeddon.

 

“I want to enrol at Duel Academy!”

It had been several years after his fateful meeting with the admirable duelist. Bastion had become stronger, as a person and as a duelist. Thanks to science and duelling, he became more confident and even managed to make himself noticeable among his peers. Duel Academy had been up and running by now, and Bastion was ready to take on the school.

He had made it past where he was at his lowest. He was ready to live on more with his life and professions. The young Misawa was willing to explore to new heights.

He listed his reasons to study at the school, so why wasn’t it clear enough to his family?

“Are you sure about this? Will it interfere with your other studies, which you have a career interest in?”

“I want to prove myself as a duelist and grow stronger! I still have interests in science and teaching…Duel Academy also offer many other subjects!”

“Would you feel safe there? Knowing you and your insecurities…”

“I’ve learned that Duel Monsters can bring people closer together, so I have a greater chance at making friends! I’ve explained this already, Mother.”

“But…why do you want to be a duelist, Sebastion?”

The answer was still unclear. Bastion had wondered this for many years, even with his meeting with the adult duelist many years ago. The battle, the monsters, the display… He couldn’t get enough of it. He often watched duels on television from live battles or DVDs from the town library, which displayed the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City events from years ago. Bastion collected enough cards for several decks, and was always so fascinated with the thought and science had put into making his decks.

He knew the mind worked in amazing ways, all differing from person to person. He never had to put deep thought into his reasoning for liking Duel Monsters; he just enjoyed it. Next to science, it was his special interest. Being put on the spot by his parents filled his head with several calculations, several possible answers. The teenager intellect didn’t find any of the answers to be correct, and refused to acknowledge any of them.

Then it hit him.

Bastion took a card out of his pocket, one he carried with him wherever he went.

Hydrogeddon.

He smiled, looking at the card’s art. Closing his eyes, Bastion sighed. How was the answer only obvious to him just know? Why did it take so long for the answer to become clear?

“I want to duel because I want to have fun. It’s a game, aren’t games supposed to be fun? I simply want to enjoy myself.”

Bastion sighed. The missing answer of enjoyment and true fun had finally been given to him. Sure, science was enough to make him happy, but to achieve full enjoyment with his life, he believed Duel Monsters was the answer. It gave a shining light to hope for his future.

"To have fun is the greatest potential in life!"


End file.
